2013.03.12 - A Romantic Walk
For some, the notion of a 'nice evening out' involves a date, perhaps going out to dinner or a show, to maybe be followed up by a nice 'romantic' walk. All of the things Hollywood has taught society to expect as the norm. Dinah must not have gotten clued in to what many see as being what rom-coms are made out of, however, as her own idea of what involves romnce is very much 180 degrees from all that. After asking Oliver if he'd like to join her for a lovely little stroll she got herself into costume and warmed up. "I do hope you'll forgive me if I'm in the mood to go on partol," she jokes with the archer while drawing her arms up and over her. "I promise that someday we'll go out and do it like the civilians do." Yes, actual down time probably comes rarely at the moment. "No worries," the Emerald Archer says with a smile. "Probably can show you a better time this way any way. Sides, good to share interests and tbe like." He winks as he picks up his bow and runs his fingers along the line to guage it. " Get any tips or are we just playing by ear?" "I swear. The way you touch that bow, almost enough to make a girl jealous, archer." Dinah shakes her head afterward, her eyes lifting upward as if thinking. "No leads tonight. I was just thinking that we might go out and see what we can find." Knowing Gotham, they'll probably run into something criminal-like in activity right outside the shop. "Good as you are to me, Pretty Bird, this girl saves my life." Green Arrow slings the bow up on to his shoulder and gives the hood a quick tug. " Alright then. Lets see what surprises Gotham has for us tonight." Dinah chuckles a bit but leaves it at that, knowing that he's right. That bow has gotten him out of more than one bind, after all. A quick, habitual check of his quiver to make sure he's got enough for tonight and then she's leading him off, out the door that leads from the basement into the alleyway. A random direction is picked and several blocks walked before cries ring out along with thuds of what might be fists against... something or someone. Dinah blinks once as she comes to a halt and turns, making sure Oliver's also hearing it before moving on. "Pretty Bird, they are playing our song." Arrow draws an arrow from his quiver and lays it against the bow. Dezpite feelings towards the contrary, he manages to move quietly towards the commotion. As he gets closer, the arrow comes up as ready to fire. The sight isn't really uncommon. Several large men are picking on another, much smaller, gentleman who was out looking for his lost cat. The sounds are horrible enough to get Dinah to wince despite her experience thanks to how the victim's screams and pleas for help are fairly shrill, feminine in quality. It really does sound like a woman's being assaulted. "Cripes. Let's help if only to stop all the ruckus," she mostly jokes. The thugs are so wrapped up in what they're doing that neither Arrow or Canary advancing. Oliver definitely has a chance to take his first shot without having to hurry and aim. Green Arrow takes advantage of the surprise. The arrow is pulled back further and further and holds for a breath more. Finally, he fires and is drawing another to fire just as the first left the bow. One man is struck in the shoulder with enough force to spin him around and back even as he cries out in pain. "Howdy, boys. I know I don't have pointed ears but I'm thinking you are in a world of trouble anyway." "Didn't pack the trick arrows tonight, I see..." Dinah rushes forth and helps take out Oliver's first target, the teamwork something she doesn't even think about. It's one good punch to the jaw and he's laid out, unconscious on the ground. "Are you in a bad mood I've been oblivious to, Arrow?" The other men who now total in four rush forth, leaving the injured man to just sit on the sidewalk, too stunned to move. One stops before Dinah and stupidly tries to play patty-cake with her, the poor man eventually winding up facing a knee to the nose when he's made to head butt it. The other three try to gang rush the archer, all fists and feet and angry, dirty words. "Those tricks are expensive. These mooks don't warrent the good stuff." As the four men rush forward, Green Arrow turns his bow parallel with the ground with four arrows against it. "Boys, you think cause I don't carry a gun that I can be charged. Don't they grow them thick in Gotham." He fires the four arrows so they sail in a spread formation at the bad guys. "At least learn decent tactics so I don't hit all of you at once." Two of the guys are caught flat-footed and get shot, taken out of the picture as they crumble into heaps on the street. Of the two who remain, one continue to charge at Oliver once he recovers from his shock at watching more of his buddies being shot while the other decides to risk facing Dinah instead. These guys are good, surprisingly trained in some kind of martial arts. Not your common-place criminals as far as their fight styles go. "Oh... they actually learned something," she points out while exchanging blows and blocks with the man she's fighting, making her have to focus on what she's doing instead of keeping an eye on her partner. His baddie is equally trained and is not afraid to put himself in the line of danger for a good fight. "I'll be sure to let their Union rep know," Green Arrow calls to Canary even as he switches his hands around to swing at one of the guys coming at him with his bow as they get in tight. He steps to his left as he does to keep one dancing partner in front of the other. "Persistent. I'll give them that." Arrow's blow strikes true and the other guy's stumbling, just about put down with that single swipe of the bow. He's not fighting right now, that one hit enough to get him to drop his guard and just stand there. The guy facing Dinah's pretty is still good to go, however, not even winded. He tries to kick her in the midsection only to find that his foot meets nothing but air when she dodges out of the way. "On second thought, maybe they haven't learned anything..." "Always try to give them too much credit," Arrow laughs as he graps the dazed guy by his shoulders and introduces the man to his knee. He brings up his hands to a boxer's stance even a Dazed and Confused falls down. Green Arrow looks at fourth man that had rushed him. "Lets go. I dare ya," he grins as he waves, well taunts, the man toward him. The fourth guy was raised by a momma who didn't raise a stupid son and, upon realizing it's two against him, tries to run away. "Oh sheesh. This is enough," Dinah announces to no one in particular. "You know the routine, archer..." Yup. She's telling him to cover his ears because it's time for a Cry. Positioning herself so it's just the assailant in her line of proverbial fire, she waits to make sure nothing or no one else will be damaged when she uses the powerful attack to put the runner down for a little nap. Green Arrow turns and drops to one kned even as he brings his hands to cover his ears. "Play him a lullaby," he winks at Canary. "I'm set," he says with practiced ease. Once assured Ollie's hearing will be safe Dinah let's loose, the Cry causing car windows to vibrate and street signs to quiver, the soundwaves strong even when she's holding back. Thankfully she is as the guy would most likely protest having flesh stripped from muscle. Not that he's in any position to do anything now as he is getting a much needed rest. The attack stops as soon as he's sleeping like a baby, Dinah not wanting to strain her voice tonight. "Looking good." Green Arrow gets back to his feet and heads over to the downed punk. He goes into his vest and produces a line which he uses to secure the man. He looks back. "How is our victim?" A quick glance is given before Dinah answers, her tone a bit concerned. "Looks like he wasn't too hurt to get out of here while the getting was good. Let's hope that's a good sign." He might be injured enough to not make it home but Dinah has no clue which direction he went off to. "Should we look or just call the cops and call it a night?" "Would rather trust us instead of the boys in blue," Green Arrow says truthfully. "Just in case the man collapsed half way home." He takes a look about as he looks for any lost blood that might give some indication of where the man had gone. Category:Log